


I Miss You

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry goes to visit his parents graves as he does every Christmas eve.Written for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing Challenge





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/44705690611/in/dateposted-public/)

Harry trudged through the snow on Christmas Eve, his thick woollen jacket keeping most of the cold away. His Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and gloved hands shoved deep in his pockets. It was bitterly cold even though night had not fallen. This was Harry’s own personal Christmas tradition, and this year it was more important than ever.

Brushing the snow off the edge of the grave, Harry sat down, facing the tombstone. Pulling out his wand he conjured a beautiful Christmas wreath to decorate the cold stone as he had done every year since he had come here with Hermione. This year it was green with small white perfumed flowers.

“Hi Mum, Hi Dad,” Harry greeted his parents, reaching up to brush the snow off the top of the cold stone. Kissing his fingers, Harry traced his parent’s names. “I miss you guys so much but I’ve got some wonderful news for you this year.” he laughed, a little self consciously

“I’m getting married, in the summer.” he told them, a happy lilt to his voice. “You’ll never guess who to?” Not realising it, Harry had paused, as if waiting for a reply. “I’m marrying Draco Malfoy, or maybe he’s marrying me, as I did the asking.” He laughed at the memory.

“He’s changed though, since the war. We set up a fund for the orphans. That’s how we started dating. You’d like him, he’s not at all like old Lucius. Molly has taken to him like another son and she taught him to make treacle tarts, not as good as hers though.” the happiness in Harry’s voice was evident to the man watching from behind the big old oak tree and he vowed that they would visit Harry’s parents, in their finery, on their wedding day.


End file.
